The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to query processing and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to query processing in multidimensional dataset(s).
A multidimensional dataset is a variation of a relational model that uses multidimensional structures to organize data and express the relationships between data”. The multidimensional dataset may be broken into cubes for prompt storage and access to data. Each cell within a multidimensional dataset contains aggregated data related to elements (for example measures) along each of its dimensions.
Multidimensional structure is quite popular for analytical databases that use online analytical processing (OLAP) applications.
In computing, OLAP applications are used to answering multi-dimensional analytical (MDA) queries swiftly. The multidimensional structure allows delivering answers to complex business queries swiftly. Data can be viewed from different angles, which gives a broader perspective of a flat problem. For example, OLAP is commonly used for arranging data for business intelligence. Typical applications of OLAP include business reporting for sales, marketing, management, reporting, business process management (BPM), budgeting and forecasting, financial reporting and similar areas, and agriculture. The OLAP enables users to analyze multidimensional datasets interactively from multiple perspectives.